You, me and a horse
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: The Swans and the Cullen's have been friends for centuries however their children haven't actually met. Being two very powerful Valiant families, being both human and non human it was no surprise that their children were going to hit it off. Why do Bella and Edward become so secretive what are they hiding from their families. Why do they match each other so well in magic?


Bella was the oldest child of Renee and Charlie swan. She was born into the luxury of the rich, a three story mansion and 133 acres of land. She had been given everything she wanted; however she kept a kind of humility that never made her seem too spoilt. When she asked for another pony she was prepared to beg, and yet she was given two new ponies. When her little sister, Mary- Alice was born, she was grateful.

Now they had another child to spoil. Three more children were born after Alice. Rose was the third youngest; she was by far the most beautiful family member and was loyal beyond words. Angela was the quiet one. She had hardly any friends, other than those of her family. She preferred to sit in their library and read and therefore was highly intelligent. Then there was the youngest Sophie. She was troubled beyond belief. This family was gifted. Charlie was the youngest of seven brothers and had the full brunt of power given to him by his unknowing parents. Renee was the oldest of two and had the full brunt of power from her small family. Bella being the older of two very powerful Valliant's was a very powerful offspring.

She had the power to heal, telekinesis and she could control the element earth but she could also summon fire and bend it to her will. She was very useful for the gardens and their gardens were voted best gardens in the UK. Alice had the gift of foresight. Angela had not on photographic memory which was a gift in itself had the gift of being able to teleport.

Rose, however cold hearted she could be had the kindest and most useful gift, there were two parts, she could project thoughts into your mind, if you had a bad experience she could cover it and hide it. She could also project images into your mind, making you think you'd been to another country even if you hadn't you would have believed you did.

Sophie was always believed to never have had a power until she was sixteen. She and Rosalie had been cornered in a dark alley and raped. Because of this Sophie's power was that she could wrap herself in a shield physical only. Mental attacks could still get through. However that was one of Renee's powers. She could block all mental attacks, and push your own mental attack back and onto yourself. You couldn't stop it until it was too late.

Charlie could control all elements. Electricity, air, fire, earth, water you name it. His control was amazing in his family. His brothers were all useless each having an element each could not keep a bottle on his emotions.

Bella was five foot five so medium height. She was twenty four and single and was not looking to change that. She had long wavy brunette hair and stunning blue eyes that contrasted with her tan skin. She was well built due to the fact that she grew up running and riding horses. She owned five in total and doted on them all. Backed with her father's money she had set up her own branch of vets. She owned seventeen separate practice's with low prices on vet bills she was popular and she still made a lot of profit and therefore she had happy employees. She was stylish and hardly spoke to many people unless, you worked for her or were a part of her family.

Alice was different. She was a twenty one year old socialite, she loved going to tea parties with her mother, she loved organising all parties, she organised so many weddings, and sort of thing like that. She charged a lot but people paid. She never had to worry about money, even if she didn't get all that money from her separate jobs their father showered money on her to fuel her shopping addiction. She was small, apart from Sophie she was the smallest. She had dyed jet black hair that stuck up in stylish directions. Alice too had the Swan blue eyes. She was tan as well for she'd sit by the pool and just lounge around in the sun.

Rose had stunning platinum blonde hair and was tall, she was around 5 foot and 9 inches, she had long legs and was the best part of every teenage wet dream. She was a twenty year old bomb shell. Every offspring had Renee's blue eyes and Charlie's brown hair, Rose and Sophie were the only two children who had Renee's blonde hair however Rose had Charlie's green eyes whereas Sophie had the blue eyes and was a spitting image of Bella apart from the hair. Rose was a paediatric nurse, in her first couple of years training to be a doctor. She had always loved being around children and she had a gift with them.

Angela had a subtle beauty and was considered the goose between her sisters who were all out right beautiful. She wore glasses which hid her swimming crystal blue eyes, she always wore her flowing caramel brunette hair up which always annoyed Alice to no end. Angela was nineteen and on the edge of turning twenty and Ben was just trying to find the right time to propose. They had been dating for five years. Alice was always trying to break Angela out of her shell but after what happen to Rose and Sophie and everything else she knew about the world she just wanted to hide. So because of this, Angela did a lot of charity work and spent time with her boyfriend. Everyone was surprised when she came home with Ben cheney one of the charity supervisors. Charlie was most displeased. When he heard he ran a charity then when he heard that Ben owned a successful shipping business, and realised Ben would be able to support her he let them be.

Sophie had just turned seventeen. She was small as well just reaching five foot. She was very outgoing and happy. Her doted on her son ,who was also a victim of her rape. Bella had, had to argue with her parents for days when they found out she was pregnant. Sophie would have had nowhere else to go. She looked most like Bella and Sophie looked up to her big sister the most. Sophie had been a miracle baby. Renee had really wanted another child but the doctors told her she was unlikely to have another child, and if she did they would be disadvantaged. After a miscarriage, Renee got pregnant again and gave birth to a healthy baby called Sophie. Her son Milo, had four aunts who spoilt him and doted on him as well. He would never be unprivileged and would grow up knowing how to treat women. Milo was the only thing that managed to calm Renee down when she became stressed, panicked or any other manic emotion. Renee would always put Milo first.

Renee's best friend Esme, had five boys and a girl. She was married to Charlie's business partner Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle were like second parents to the girls and Renee and Charlie were like second parents to their five boys and female.

Their oldest was Mason. He was thirty happily married and was working for his father. He had three children called Eleanor who was eight, Emma who was five and Ethan who was three. His wife Mandy came from a rich family too she was a Valiant too so they were a good power couple too. Mason could turn himself, what he was wearing and whatever he was touching invisible. Mandy could sonic scream. Eleanor and Emma were the only two showing powers at that point. Eleanor could shape shift into anything she wanted, and Emma could super run. She was fast.

Their second eldest Sebastian was twenty nine and was engaged he could manipulate thought patterns, which pretty much meant he could bend you to doing what he wants you to do. So for instance if he wanted your drink but you didn't want to give it to him, he could change your mind and you'd give it to him too. He was tall around six foot muscular and had blonde floppy hair and was attractive with dim green eyes, he was vaguely clever getting good enough grades and worked as a manager of a famous restaurant. All the boys had shares in Carlisle's business so therefore even if they were not working they had income.

Their third son Jasper was twenty seven, he had the power to control and manipulate someone's emotions and this made him a very good shrink people would get the feeling of trust around him and he helped a lot of people. He was a very expensive shrink so he of course could support a family.

Their fourth son Emmet was twenty six, he was huge. He had the biggest muscles you have ever seen. His power was that of super strength other than the friendly dimples whenever he smiled his appearance was nothing to go on. He was one of the nicest people you would ever meet. He had curly brown hair and was a real mummies boy. He owned a company that made large housing estates and/or shopping centres. He loved making things and building things and this made him very rich.

Their last son Edward, as the last male born he had been born with a large injunction of power, he was twenty six. He had the ability, of telepathy and could control ice. He also had the ability to spot a lie. If someone lied to him their eyes would shine a bright yellow. He was very tall shorter than his brothers about five eight and had bright green eyes and unruly bronze hair, he was lean and muscular and was highly intelligent. He was an architect highly sought after and was very expensive he designed all the best stuff and was very rich for what he designed. He was the only child of Esme and Carlisle that had moved out of their four story home.

He had bought 87 acres of land and built and designed him own home. His land had a natural pond and its own patch of trees, a couple of fields the local farmer rented and a few of his horses and cows grazed there. Edward didn't mind he rather liked animals.

Macy the youngest child of the two at the age of eighteen and was eight years younger than Edward however shared many of his powers and more, she was the last child and had a vast amount of power. Along with her beauty she could manipulate water and ice, and call upon it even if there was none nearby. She could also tell a lie however a little differently to her brother, if someone was telling a lie the truth would flash in her head almost like a vision. Macy was also extremely close to her mother. Like Renee, Esme also struggled having that one last child. Macy being the only female offspring no matter how much she loved her brothers she had to have that small bit of female company. Macy told her mother everything, she had long golden hair that got darker in the winter she had stunning green eyes like her brother. She was the closest with Edward. If she never felt like she could go home, or she didn't want to she would go over to Edwards and watch him draw or listen to him play.

"Bella" Renee called, Bella looked up she had just come back from a hack and was just taking her saddle off of moon beam. He hadn't been out in a while. So she had got up early to ride him and watch the sun come up. An abandoned horse had come in two days earlier, she normally takes strays in sort their mental problems and physical problems out and then sells them on. Now this stray, was huge. He was too big for her, he had rippling muscles he was stunning. Yet, he wouldn't let her near him. He had just about tolerated Charlie none of her sisters could get near him. She figured that the person who had abused him had been a woman and a short one at that. He was a black pure bred stallion at about twenty hands. He was huge she would have loved to jump him if only he would let her near him. "Come out to the house please" buzzed the intercom. She reached over the stall and pressed the button.

"Okay just rubbing down moonbeam" Bella answered. She quickly rubbed him down and opened the black shadow's stall. He eyed her warily, as she lugged in another pail of water. She stood and looked at him. She held her hand up. He snorted and stepped back. The whites of his eyes showing slightly. She sighed and left the stall. She was lucky in a way. At least he let her in. she walked up to the house, she was wearing designer horse wear that was better than crappy stuff. And her decent horse riding boots. Her mother loved coming down and helping her with the horses, she used to ride a lot when she was younger, Bella was in the process of teaching her how to get back into it, at her age. Bella was also a qualified horse trainer. She had trained all of her horses and sometimes took on some learners when she was free. Milo loved coming out. But Bella only let him ride with her not on his own just yet.

She walked through the back of the huge house. She didn't take her shoes off she walked through to the living room where she knew her mother to be. What she didn't expect to find was six bodies there as well as her own family. Not everyone from her own family was there. Alice and Rose were, Angela was probably in the living room. Her father was busy and so was Carlisle by the looks of things.

"Bella dear" Esme came forward and hugged her. "Have you been down with the horses this morning?" Esme asked. Esme looked up at her.

"Oh no, I dress like this as a fashion statement" Bella teased back, smiling down at the woman.

"You do not!" Alice said, her face showing that she would not let her oldest sister even dare to dress like that.

"Everyone else has already been acquainted, but Bella this is Jasper, Emmet, Seb, Edward and Macy" she nodded at everyone, glancing at them all. She glanced at Edward and had to take another look. She quickly looked down at the floor. She quickly sat next to Rose and didn't look at her smirk.

"Have you been down with the shadow today?" Her mother asked. Bella looked up and at her. She tried to will her blush away.

"Er, yes. Well I tried to get in. He only let me in enough to refresh his water" Bella explained. Bella's three dogs came running in. they had been about the house and heard her voice and had come bounding down. All three were different breeds. One was a Dalmatian, called Perdy. One was a German shepherd called Marty and the final one was a border collie called Betty. They always most than all the time came down to the stables with her but they seemed to put the stallion on edge most likely because he hasn't met one before so she kept them out of the stables for the time being.

"Bella, rescued this huge stallion he is at least eighteen hands right?" Her mother asked.

"Around that, he's more twenty mama" Bella smiled slightly. Her mother waved her hands around looking at the boys and their mother.

"Anyway, she rescued him, and she reckons he was abused by a woman as he won't let any of us near him. He cut her arm really badly when he bucked one time and she was standing too close. He only just let Charlie near him to clean him up. He had a wounded leg and he just won't let her near him" Renee explained. Emmet frowned.

"I thought you were a doctor?" he asked. He looked directly at her, but Bella had an idea he wanted to be looking at her sister next to her.

"I was in my last year of medical school, I was training to be surgeon until I realised I would rather help animals than people" Bella nodded. Edward smirked at her. "Which one of you is the tallest?" she asked. Everyone looked at her weirdly. Emmet put his hand up.

"I am… why?" he asked her.

"Because I reckon Shadow was abused by a woman, not only that a small woman, if Alice or Sophie even enter the stable he goes crazy. You're tall and male, would you mind helping me out?" Bella asked, getting excited.

"I can't" Emmet looked down embarrassed. Bella frowned. Edward patted him on the back.

"He's afraid of horses" Edward admitted. Emmet looked up and glared at him. "But I'm the second tallest so I'll take a crack at it" Edward muttered, looking down from his brothers glare.

"Sure you'll do" Bella looked at her mother. "We can go now or is everyone busy? Actually why is everyone here?" Bella asked. Her mother piped up then.

"Well with the good weather, we decided, me and Esme that is decided to have a family picnic in our meadow. The fathers will be joining us after one. So you can go and we'll meet you down in the stables" Renee explained.

"mama, you can't drive there, you have to ride or walk. I don't have enough horses" Bella asked, looking confused.

"Well, as was announced I don't like horses, and Macy doesn't know how to ride so we'll drive part of the way and walk the rest.

"I'm still two horses down, two will have to go with them as well" Bella said. She looked at rose, and winked subtly. Rose nodded ever so slightly. "Rose why don't you go as well, so you can show them the way?" Bella asked, Rose smiled and nodded.

"That's a good idea" Rose nodded. No one else volunteered so Bella sighed.

"Alice do you want to hitch a ride with me?" Bella sighed. Alice grinned.

"Oh you won't need to" Edward started laughing. Everyone was looking between the two. They both tapped their temples. Bella turned to Edward.

"Are you okay doing this in what you're wearing? You can borrow dads boots." Bella asked.

"I have my boots in the car, mum explained what we would be doing today so I grabbed my boots" Bella nodded, and smiled slightly as he run off to get them.

"What are you going to do?" Renee asked. Bella looked around the room Macy looked like she wanted to ask a question.

"Well, I was going to start of slow. See how he reacts to Edward, see if he'll let me near him with Edward there, he need to put that head harness on, and then if he's still comfortable with that we'll go for a walk. How are Carlisle and dad getting there?" Bella asked. Renee frowned.

"By horse?" Renee asked. Bella sighed.

"I'll think of something" Bella sighed. Renee smiled.

"great! I knew there was a reason you were the oldest" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Um, would I be able to come?" Macy asked. Bella looked at her. She wasn't exactly small but she looked fragile.

"Sure, just be careful don't stand too close" Macy nodded and smiled. Jasper stood too when Edward walked back in with his boots on.

"I should come as well, I have the ability to control and manipulate emotions. It doesn't work to well on animals but it still works I'll be able to calm him" Bella nodded and walked out of the room. She hopped into her jeep. Everyone piled in and she drove the mile to her stables.

"right the plan is for me and Edward to go in first, we'll stroke all the other horses first, the importance is to keep talking. Shadow seems to judge you on your voice understanding the tones. We'll keep talking in calm voices and he should trust you enough to not even step away from you when you walk in." Bella explained. "I'd wait two minutes and then you guys can come in, can you access his emotions from outside?" Bella asked looking at Jasper from the rear view mirror. He nodded.

"I can't manipulate them like I could a human but I can see if he's terrified or not" Bella nodded. Edward looked at her beauty.

"I'm not great with horses, so if I do something wrong tell me?" He asked.

"Of course, just be careful he seems to be able to sense your emotions as well, he's like Satan" Bella laughed. "I'm joking, he's not that bad" noticing Edwards glance of fear at his brother. Edward smiled and laughed. "Well here we are" they pulled up and her stables were huge. They were state of the art stable; there were a few horses that had their heads sticking out of the half doors. There were a total of twenty stalls.

"You have twenty horses?" he asked. Surprised. Bella laughed.

"Oh no, they are for when we rescue horses. We actually only own nine of these horses, kingly and Shadow are not ours, well they are but when they are fit to either be pets, or competition horses I sell them on. I have a feeling when I get through to shadow I'm going to keep him." Bella explained.

"How come?" Edward asked as they entered.

"You'll see" Edward whistled. He was one impressive stallion. They walked down to the end still talking moving at a slow pace.

"You always rescue horses?" he asked her, keeping a calm and light tone. Bella nodded.

"Horses are such amazing creatures it seems fit that if humans abandon them, another human should be able to look after them. Whoever did what they have done to shadow should genuinely be hurt" Bella said. "I have such a passion for animals, it's unreal. I'm happy with everything I am doing for animals. Giving them the perfect attention that I can" Bella nodded. What she thought was strange that Shadow actually came to the stall door to see Edward.

"I'm dosing him up" Came Jaspers voice. Then it made sense. Edward lifted his hand.

"Slower" Bella whispered almost holding her breath. Shadow sniffed his hand and then nuzzled his nose into his hand. "Stroke the way is hair goes" Bella smiled quietly. Edward opened the stall door and Sarah past him the bridle. Shadow stood patiently as Edward put it on, or well at least struggled to put it on. Bella stepped forward slowly, Edward stroked his nose as Bella came forward. Bella made small slow movements and he let her. She knew Jasper was the reason behind it all. He let her stand next to him in front of Edward.

"Do it like this" Bella showed. Edward nodded. Bella couldn't reach because Shadow held his head up so Edward reached around her and took the ends out. She felt encased in his arms. It felt right. She noticed his smell, how good he smelt. Shadow snorted in Bella's face and nuzzled her. Bella laughed and stroked his nose. She held her hand out to the door. Edward looked confused until he saw a tree branch grow around the corner it stopped and an apple grew mysteriously quickly. She plucked it off and held it out to him. He snickered softly and quickly ate it all up. Bella grabbed a guide rope and tied it around a metal loop on the bridle. She handed the rope to Edward and opened the door. She checked the time on her wrist watch and cursed. That had taken them longer than she had hoped. It was half twelve she was going to have to start getting all the horses ready.

Bella and Edward walked out of the stable and Bella asked Edward to tie Shadow up on the post in front of the water, Bella knew Shadow was a bit of a ladies man so she ran off to get Annie and Athena. they had already met so he would not be so nervous around them. She did think he was getting quite friendly with Una her own personal horse. She tied the ropes to the bridles and walked them out to the court yard out the front. Macy was stroking Shadow in slow movements he looked a little nervous but with Edward standing close to her Shadow didn't seem to mind and then with the extra horsey presence he calmed down considerably. Macy followed Bella back in when she went to get two more horses.

"So how come you don't know much about horses?" Bella asked. It was true, most rich people could ride.

"I'm not really sure, I guess I never got round to it" Macy sighed. She looked like she could be a horsey person.

"Well if you ever want lessons I don't mind teaching you" Bella started to show her how to set up a horses bridle and Macy ended up bringing Zeus and stardust out while Bella walked Una and Patty out, they tied them up and went to get Bobby, titan and kingly. Bella got the last two which was Moonbeam and Titan. Then proceeded to get under blankets. She had to get a step for Bobby, Titan, Kingly and Shadow, she then saddled them up. It was then that everyone pulled up at the stables. Everyone started to get out of their respective cars. Emmet was bringing all the food, but Shadow was going to carry some saddlebags, as he was the biggest and was the most comfortable around Edward, Edward was going to ride him.

"Right shall we start?" Bella asked. Bella looked after Esme's and Carlisle's horses as they didn't have a stables and wouldn't have any time or anyone to look after them so Bella took them. Carlisle swung up and onto Kingly and started to adjust his stirrups. Esme did the same with Stardust. Renee needed a little help with moonbeam, he was too big for her, but Athena was for Sophie and Milo. Athena was the smallest brown mare and was a sweetheart. "Edward do you know how to get up?" Bella asked, he nodded. He swung up and landed softly in the saddle. Bella quickly adjusted his stirrups for him. Once everyone else was sorted. Bella went over to her white horse. Una had one black spot right above one eye and it made her look really unique Bella loved her the most. Bella felt the most comfortable on a horse. She took up the lead. Shadow was inching forward as he preferred Una.

"So, I'm free for the next couple of days if you'd like help with Shadow?" Edward asked. Bella looked up at him accessing if he would. He smiled at her.

"You'd do that?" she asked surprised.

"You'd be surprised some of us are actually nice" he winked at her.


End file.
